Unexpected Twist
by damagedSky
Summary: What if Matt had never died? What if he woke up only to find the nightmare over? He tries to start over, but then a chance encounter with Misa changed everything. MattxMisa


This story is not mine. It's written by a friend of mine at GaiaOnline. She already posted it there, but I asked her permission if I could post it here too. So here it is! Please leave feedback! She'd love that, and I would too.

Author's Note: We didn't know that girl on the last page of Vol. 13 of the manga was _not _Misa. So we apologize. Someone mentioned it to her after she posted it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I don't even own this story.

* * *

What if Matt never died?

The moment he fell to the cold ground, wet with his blood, cops came in and rushed him to the hospital, all the while berating them for such carelessness. They were cops, they save lives, not take them. They all paced in the hallway, their caps on their hands, others were on the chair, their heads resting on the palm of their hand.

They didn't want the young man to die. He still looked as though he's still got a lot more places to go and a lot more things to do in his life. If he ever woke up, they'll make him do community service. After all, he didn't kill a person.

The doctors in the emergency room all had sweat glistening off of their foreheads as they focused on Matt's body. It was covered in bullet shots and they prayed to God that this poor soul may be saved. He still looked so young, barely even a man. Others prayed to God; others though, prayed to Kira.

But no one would truly know whether it be God or Kira when the monitor started beating. They had a heartbeat, and as a result to that miracle, they worked faster than they ever had before, confidence surging through the roofs. At last, they managed to get every single bullet out of his system and let him rest peacefully in a coma. They told the cops the boy would be staying there for a while. They didn't really know when he would wake up. But they were sure he was going to wake up, there was no doubt in that.

Everyone thought that the boy would be staying there for awhile longer, but about two weeks after, they found his bed empty and unkempt. The clothes that were stashed away on a closet also disappeared; the only thing the boy left was his pack of cigarettes and a pistol. The cops smiled when they noticed this and hoped that he'd do a fine job with his life.

You could suppose he did.

He spent a lot of time traveling. To grave yards mostly. He went to visit L and Watari usually, and stopped by the place where they've said a truck burned up, causing two people to die inside. Matt knew it was none other than Mello and that woman they've tried to kidnap the day he was shot.

But other than that, he also went to the seaside, breathing the nice tangy air of the sea. He spent an unusual amount of time there, reflecting on his life. He didn't want to go back to England; it was too stuffy there for him anyway. Near might probably have him but he snorted at the thought of taking orders from him. In the end, he just decided to work alone. Having his talents wasted like this was a pity. He will form a name for him and would make him be recognized. Maybe in that way, he could at least give L some proper respect by using the talents he showed him, and even let his best chum know that he was finishing what he started.

One night, he visited the sea one last time when he saw something strange from atop a nearby cliff. A bonfire was set up and a crowd of people were there. They were all dressed in white and huddled together. Matt was a curious one, always one to seek out answers, and that was made him dangerous.

He made his way to that crowd and removed his jacket. He was lucky he didn't wear his usual striped shirt and was wearing a plain white one. He couldn't do anything about his jeans, but it was enough to get him to blend in among the people. He struggled forward, wanting to see what all the fuss was about.

His eyes widened at the sight of one Amane Misa. She was dressed in white from head to toe. She was holding out a candle and was chanting a prayer. Her eyes were closed and tears leaked out from them. "Kira…" she whispered.

Matt made a face. So that was what this was. A cult of some kind in honor of their imaginary god Kira. He already learned Kira was gone weeks ago. It was the talk of the town. Matt thought that craze was over and found this… thing.

He eyed Misa-san with a disgusted look. He's heard of her, that was for sure. L never contacted them during the Kira investigation when he was still breathing, but they did hear from Watari. He knew Misa-san was suspected of being the second Kira. As time went on though, they've erased that theory and stopped dealing with the second Kira altogether. It didn't matter how many Kira's there were, just as long as they were all brought to justice.

Nonetheless, Matt could still see the hopeless devotion Misa-san had. How, even in death, ran to her light and cried for him. It was irony, Matt thought since he discovered that Kira was actually Yagami Light. Blinded by Light; that was her case. He watched as silent sobs rack through her petite frame.

He lingered away, not wanting to witness anymore.

But for some strange absurd reason, he fell into the habit of watching Misa-san. He watched as her smiles grew worse each day. How bad her photo-shoots were turning out, and just how her popularity seemed to drop every second. But yet she became the object of perfection when the moon rises. She becomes the epitome of purity and wholesomeness. No one could resist not taking a second look, because even with the pitiful look in her face, her eyes glazed passionately with emotion and Matt couldn't just pull away from her charms.

Misa never knew she was being followed. Matt wasn't ignorant, he knew Misa was not as stupid as people made her out to be. But Matt took care to make sure she never knew a thing. It was his specialty. But two months after he first saw her, she came out of her apartment wearing a black gothic outfit. It wasn't her usual peppy style. She looked as though she was going to a funeral. Her eyes were hollow; even he can see it from fifty meters away and heavily laden with mascara. He followed her as she took a train and headed for nowhere. He was in the shadows as she climbed the tallest structure she could find from that deserted place she decided to get off from.

And as she stood at the top, her feet slowly advancing to the edge, the wind blowing her skirt, he knew it was time to show himself.

"Amane-san!" he exclaimed as she took another step forward. Misa turned around to look at him. Her face void of any emotion, but Matt saw the single tear that slid down her cheek.

"Amane-san, don't do this…" he pleaded, holding unto a railing and extending his hand for her to reach. "You've still got plenty of years ahead of you." Misa was facing him but she continued to move towards the edge. She stumbled a bit when she realized there was no more solid ground behind her and Matt sighed slightly in relief seeing that she was waiting for him to continue talking.

"Please…" he said again, "There are people out there who care about you. Don't throw yourself away like this." Misa stared at the hand he was offering and looked him straight in the eye. "Why?" she asked him, "Why are you stopping me?" Matt thought about that too. Why would he care if Amane Misa was to suddenly disappear from this world?

Seeing as though he had no answer, Misa smiled sadly before simply stepping forward unto air. She felt the wind escape her lungs as she was falling. She closed her eyes in silent prayer and whispered how she missed him. How much she wanted to be with him again.

It was then she noticed someone slid their arms across her waist. Her eyes shot open and she turned to look from the corner of her eye to see Matt there, smiling softly at her as they both plummeted down to their doom.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know."


End file.
